


Subjective

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've noticed," Anna says, "that it's difficult to inhabit a human body without allowing yourself to experience it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjective

"You've noticed," Anna says, "that it's difficult to inhabit a human body without allowing yourself to experience it."

Castiel watches her approach. She still wears the dress of Anna Milton: it is, after all, still *her*. The blue eyes he's wearing admit more than his voice when he agrees, "I have noticed that."

She knows his true form, knows it to be pure and blazing and beautiful, exactly as he knows hers. But their light blinds, their sanctity burns, and the knowledge of their beauty was bestowed upon them, not perceived.

Castiel doesn't know what she gave up for her grace, but Anna knows he wonders.

They both want him to learn.

She kisses him (dry lips soft and open), and he does not pull away.

She undresses him (unashamed when he's naked, unashamed to look when she is), and raises gooseflesh.

She takes his hand in hers (neat, straight nails, callous on his thumb), twines their fingers between her legs (wet just from looking at him and thinking of this) and murmurs (breathy) as she guides his touch.

She lowers herself onto him (achingly slow, achingly deep, _aching_), and his hands settle on her hips without prompting.

She moves on him (her hands clutch his shoulders, broad and strong), and he meets her rhythm like it's instinct.

And she says, "Yes."

When she comes, it's with his hands roaming her body: one on her breast, calloused thumb rough on her nipple; one returned between her legs, fingertips rubbing slick and insistent on her clit.

When he comes, she's still trembling. The pulse of him inside her takes her with him, and she knows he's learned well.

End.


End file.
